


Letterhead

by TheClicheInLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what life was like for the seventy-eighth class of Kibougamine Academy before their third and final year? They surely had friendships, relationships and things that changed them. Based off of the "Letterhead" prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letterhead

To: aasahina@kibougamine.edu  
From: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Asakura? Aogami? Swimming with the Ogre? (That last one was totally Hagakure – but it has a nice ring to it)

To: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu  
From: aasahina@kibougamine.edu  
Title: MAIZONO IS BEING MEAN TO ME. MAKE HER STOP.

To: soogami@kibougamine.edu  
From: aasahina@kibougamine.edu  
Title: End of Term Donuts – I mean final project meetings – NOT A DATE. Maizono is a liar.

To: cfujisaki@kibougamine.edu  
From: cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Tell anyone my real name and I’ll never let you win at Mahjong again.

To: btogami@kibougamine.edu  
From: kishimaru@kibougamine.edu  
Title: You were elected class president… again. I question whether or not you’ve rigged this.

To: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
From: lkuwata@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Singing lessons? Meet you at the performance room in an hour?

To: hyamada@kibougamine.edu  
From: tfukawa@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Latest Chapter of Kuroshitsuji – IMPORTANT QUESTION

To: kkirigiri@kibougamine.edu  
From: jenoshima@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Where do you buy your hair dye? Isn’t it expensive to color that much hair?

To: soogami@kibougamine.edu, mikusaba@kibougamine.edu  
From: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Arm Wrestling Tournament – B------ be going down.

To: soogami@kibougamine.edu, mikusaba@kibougamine.edu  
From: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
Title: F------ SENSORS. RE: Arm Wrestling Tournament – B------ be going down.

To: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu  
From: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Dude, you have to come to the party this weekend. Or are you actually the SHSL Boring Dude?

To: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
From: jkirigiri@facultykibougamine.edu  
Title: Refrain from doing wheelies in the front courtyard. DETENTION TOMORROW.

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
From: jkirigiri@facultykibougamine.edu  
Title: Hiding vodka in a water bottle is a little obvious. DETENTION TOMORROW.

To: btogami@kibougamine.edu  
From: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
Title: I get pride, but dude, it’s just health class.

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
From: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Seriously? He had to ask for a bigger one?

To: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
From: btogami@kibougamine.edu  
Title: You’re one to talk. RE: MASS MESSAGE: TOGAMI HAS A SMALL DICK.

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu, lkuwata@kibougamine.edu, moowada@kibougamine.edu, mnaegi@kibougamine.edu, btogami@kibougamine.edu  
BCC: kkirigiri@kibougamine.edu, mikusaba@kibougamine.edu, jenoshima@kibougamine.edu, smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
From: cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Girls vs Guys Strip Poker. My dorm. Twenty minutes. Be there.

To: kkirigiri@kibougamine.edu, mikusaba@kibougamine.edu, jenoshima@kibougamine.edu, smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
From: cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Apparently he’s a huge dick in more ways than one. Who knew?

To: soogami@kibougamine.edu  
From: cfujisaki@kibougamine.edu  
Title: NOT participating in the dodgeball tournament.

To: lkuwata@kibougamine.edu  
From: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
Title: F------ H---. You didn’t have to throw it /that/ hard.

To: soogami@kibougamine.edu.  
From: lkuwata@kibougamine.edu  
Title: I swear, I didn’t mean to break his arm. RE: Dodgeball Tournaments Are Now Banned

To: kkirigiri@kibougamine.edu  
From: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Disney movie marathon this weekend. You in?

To: aasahina@kibougamine.edu  
From: cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
Title: You won, so isn’t irrelevant? RE: YOU BET ON THE SWIM TEAM?

To: btogami@kibougamine.edu  
From: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu  
Title: No. Wait… Exactly how much did you say you’d pay me? RE: Do my laundry.

To: aasahina@kibougamine.edu  
From: hyamada@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Are you secretly from the Swimming Anime? Because that would explain SO much.

To: hyamada@kibougamine.edu  
From: btogami@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Because that’s original RE: Kyoya Ootori? Did the twins put bleach in your shampoo bottle?

To: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
From: cfujisaki@kibogamine.edu  
Title: Fix your… tamagotchi?

To: kishimaru@kibougamine.edu  
From: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Dude, no. It was more like… buzzed with a hangover. RE: Did you really come to class drunk?

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
From: hyamada@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Are you high again? RE: DUDE how do you get your hair to do that?

To: cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
From: btogami@kibougamine.edu  
Title: I don’t remember betting my life savings on a staring contest with you.

To: soogami@kibougamine.edu  
From: mikusaba@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Another sparring match tomorrow morning?

To: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
From: jenoshima@kibougamine.edu  
Title: RE: Tips for the Seventeen™ Cover

To: tfukawa@kibougamine.edu  
From: cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Have you tried shortening your skirt? RE:… 

To: tfukawa@kibougamine.edu  
From: jenoshima@kibougamine.edu  
Title: No amount of make-up is going to fix that. RE:…

To: tfukawa@kibougamine.edu  
From: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
Title: You’re like Ron Weasley and he’s Fleur Delacour tho. RE:…

To: kishimaru@kibougamine.edu  
From: cfujisaki@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Do I have to run the mile today?

To: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu, yhagakure@kibougamine.edu, moowada@kibougamine.edu  
From: lkuwata@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Guy’s night out – we’re sneaking into the girl’s dorm rooms. Take your pick.

To: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu  
From: kkirigiri@kibougamine.edu  
Title: I would like my undergarments back. Now.

To: lkuwata@kibougamine.edu  
From: smaizono@kibougamine.edu  
Title: You wouldn’t know anything about my missing bra now would you, Leon?

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu  
From: jenoshima@kibougamine.edu  
Title: As long as you don’t tell anyone you were in my pants, we’re good.

To: moowada@kibougamine.edu  
From: mikusaba@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Do you want another broken arm?

To: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu, lkuwata@kibougamine.edu, moowada@kibougamine.edu  
From: lkuwata@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Boys, we’ve been found out.

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu, lkuwata@kibougamine.edu, moowada@kibougamine.edu  
From: mnaegi@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Screw you all. I didn’t even want to go. RE: ORLY. I blame Naegi. He had to pick Kirigiri.

To: yhagakure@kibougamine.edu, lkuwata@kibougamine.edu, moowada@kibougamine.edu, mnaegi@kibougamine.edu, btogami@kibougamine.edu, kkirigiri@kibougamine.edu, mikusaba@kibougamine.edu, jenoshima@kibougamine.edu, smaizono@kibougamine.edu, hyamada@kibougamine.edu, cfujisaki@kibougamine.edu, tfukawa@kibougamine.edu, aasahina@kibougamine.edu, soogami@kibougamine.edu, cludenberg@kibougamine.edu  
From: kishimaru@kibougamine.edu  
Title: Who keeps pinning cheesy pickup lines to the walls? Stop it. This instant.

To: hyamada@kibougamine.edu  
From: jenoshima@kibougamine.edu  
Title: I’m confiscating my magazines. I don’t count as 2D just because I model.


End file.
